What if?
by ilovebooksmorethanreality
Summary: AU where Tris and Tobias meet when she's 12 and he's 14. What happens? Will they become friends? Will it affect their decisions in the future? FINISHED! Sequel Come to Dauntless now up!
1. Her Sickness

Hi! This is my first Divergent fic. I'm planning on it being like a series of one-shots about Tris and Tobias. It's set in an Alternate Universe where they already know each other. Two things are different. is 4 years older than Tris. He had his Choosing this year and chose Erudite. 2. Everybody goes to the choosing ceremony, even people who aren't yet 16.

* * *

Uggghhhh. My head hurts. I can't concentrate on the lesson that is being taught right now. I must look quite bad, because Miss Petunia asks me, "Beatrice, are you feeling okay?"

That's my name. Beatrice Prior and Miss Petunia is the teacher of the children from 11-14 (I'm 12.). Anyway, I think about what to tell her. If I tell her I'm sick, that won't sound very selfless. That's what I'm meant to be, because I'm in Abnegation. I decide to just keep it in until the end of school, in two sessions. I manage a smile and say, "Yes, thank you. I feel just fine."

All the thinking has made my head hurt even more, and now I feel as if all I want to do is to put my head on my school desk and go to sleep. Suddenly, my sight blurs, turning black at the edges. I reach out a hand to tell someone what's going on, but it's too late. My entire sight goes black, and my head slumps on the desk.

* * *

When I come to, someone is dabbing a wet towel with cold water on my face. I open my eyes groggily, and see that I am in the nurse's office lying on the spare be there. My head is still hurting. I look for the nurse, but strangely she's not there.

The person with the towel is a boy with the standard close cropped hair, and beautiful blue eyes. I recognize him as the person who sits next to me in class. Tobias. I had never talked to him, but knew him by sight. He's two years older than me, 14. I am about to speak, but he beats me to it. "You're awake."

I sit up and nod. "Yeah. But why are you here, and where is the nurse?"

He shakes his head. "The nurse said that you have to lie down or you'll faint again."

I cross my arms and say, "I won't lie down again until you tell me. And I didn't faint, I went…"I pause for a second while I think of the word, "nonconscious." I say firmly.

Tobias snorts. "It's _unconscious_ and you won't find out until you lie down."

I glare at him, sticking my face out saying, "Is not!"

He does the same saying, "Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

I jerk my head back, suddenly realising that our faces were only an inch apart. Apparently he does too, because his face is red. But now that we've stopped, I realize that the pain in my head has increased, a pounding now, just like it was when I last fain-sorry, went nonconcious.

I clutch my pillow and lie down as my vision starts blurring slightly _again_. Tobias realises what is happening and picks up the towel and starts wiping my face. I calm down. Soon the pounding stops and I sit up saying, "I'm fine now."

"You sure?" I look at him, and his eyes are so full of concern that I feel like blushing. I nod. He looks down and says, "I'm sorry I made you go … nonconcious."

I shake my head. "It's not your fault. It's this splitting headache."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, he says, "You still have to lie down you know." We both laugh.

I do as he says and lie down. "Tobias," I pause. "It is Tobias, right?"

He nods. "And you are Beatrice."

I nod and continue, "So Tobias, can you answer my questions now?"

He sits down next to me and gives me the full story: After I went nonconcious, the teacher called the nurse. Tobias was sitting next to me, so he helped carry to the nurse's office.(at that part I blushed a little)When we got here, the nurse left to get some medicine that she didn't keep here. She instructed Tobias to stay here and dab the water on my face until I woke up.(at that part he blushed a little)

After he told me, we spent the few minutes until the nurse came just talking. Tobias is really sweet and funny, but I somehow feel as if he's hiding something. Before I could try to figure out what it was, the nurse came back holding a black box.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. How do you feel, Miss Prior?" She asked.

"Still pretty bad." I admitted.

She did a couple of medical stuff, like checking my temperature. When she read it, her eyebrows went straight up. She showed it to me (it was really high) and asked, "Did you feel sick in the morning?"

"Just a little, but my mother checked my temperature and it was much lower then."

She nodded, and said, "I'm going to give you an injection. Then you'll feel alright again."

My eyes widened. I HATE injections. They really scare me. I shake my head.

The nurse looks at me sympathetically. "Are you scared?" I nod. "Why don't you bring one of your friends to hold your hand?"

"I don't have any friends."

Tobias surprises me by speaking up, "I'll do it." I look at him gratefully and he smiles. The nurse has the needle ready and wipes a patch of my arm with a cotton swab. I hold Tobias' hand tight and look away. I feel a sharp stab of pain and hold Tobias' hand even tighter. She takes the needle out and puts a plaster on it. At that moment the bell for the end of school goes.

I look back, release Tobias' hand, and breathe a sigh of relief that makes him laugh.

The nurse says, "You'll be fine, but you need some bed rest. You need to go home now, but you'll feel quite dizzy for a few minutes so you can't go alone."

Once again, Tobias surprises me. "I'll drop her back home." We get up, and I understand immediately why the nurse said I needed someone to help me. I almost fall down but Tobias steadies me. My legs feel numb, as if they aren't even mine.

We walk slowly, me leaning on Tobias. When we get to the main entrance he sits me down on a bench and goes to get our bags from the classroom. The entrance is nothing special, decorated only when absolutely necessary. Soon, Tobias appears with our bags.

We walk home slowly, me stumbling a bit. We talk about all kinds of things, including personal stuff. Tobias will answer any question except one about his family. This puzzles me, but I know better than to prod.

When we reach my house, I'm feeling loads better and can walk by myself. He escorts me to my front door. I wave at him until he turns the corner, and I close the door. I think I just made a new friend.


	2. His Decision

Hi! Thank you for everybody who reviewed, followed, or favourited! You guys made my day. Because of that I'm gonna post early! By the way, this is like a series of one-shots, so it won't show everything. The POV will change from Tris to Tobias. This chapter has **Divergent spoilers**.

* * *

**Tobias POV:**

It's the middle of the night now, and I'm meant to be sleeping. But ever since I came back home from dropping Beatrice off, I've been worried sick about all the things that could've happened to her since I left her. She might have gotten really sick and gone to the hospital! I wouldn't even know, because yesterday was Friday so we have the weekend now. If something happened to her, I'd find out on Monday, in three days! I look at my small and functional watch that I left on my bedside table. 03:42. Two days.

I twist and turn, trying to make myself comfortable so that I'll finally go to sleep. It doesn't work. One thing I don't understand is why I'm so worried about her. I just met her yesterday after all. Nothing I try makes the time wile away or makes me go to sleep. I make plans to visit her instead. I need to go as early as possible, to get this ridiculous obsession out of my head. I'll go at eight. I don't expect to go to sleep, but I soon do. It is a restless sleep, and I keep waking up.

Eventually, my clock shows me that its half past seven and I leap out of bed. My eyes widen when I hear someone stir in my parents' room across the hall. They settle down and I breathe a silent sigh of relief. If Marcus found out that was leaving the house… I shudder. I get ready and get dressed as quietly as possible. When I'm finished, I put on my watch and look at the time. Quarter to eight. That leaves me plenty of time to get to her house.

I delve into a pile of grey clothes in my cupboard, trying to find a shard of mirror that my mother gave me. It's the only mirror that I have. Finally my fingers brush against something sharp and I pull it out. In the dim light coming through the window, I see my reflection.

My dark brown hair that looks almost black, my blue eyes. My fingers skim the dark purple mark on my jaw. Because I dropped Beatrice off, I reached home a few minutes late. The one day that I come home late, Marcus is already home. Just my luck. He was really angry and wouldn't listen to reason. Not that he ever does.

I drop the mirror in the pile of clothes and bury it. I wouldn't want Marcus finding it. He won't know I'm up early because he only wakes up at eight. I walk out of my room on tiptoe and gently close my door. I don't hear anything from his room, so I make my way quietly downstairs. I open the quiet front door, slip out and close it again.

I walk quickly, but now that I'm out of the house, worries about Beatrice overwhelm me again. Soon, I end up almost running to get there. When I get to her street, I count which house it is twice to make sure, because the houses are all the same. Nothing at all marks them as different. When I'm sure I know which house is hers, I walk to the front door and ring the bell.

I wait for a few minutes, and no one comes. My chest contracts. I am just about to ring the doorbell again, when the door opens. Their she is, her hair and clothes crumpled like she just got out of bed. She doesn't look at all sick, and I'm so relieved that I can't help myself; I fly at her and hug her. She backs up a few steps and looks really startled. That brings me back to reality. I let go of her and back up.

"Ummm….Tobias, why did you just hug me?"

My cheeks go bright red. "I…ummmm…"I look down, "I was really worried about you. I'm just relieved you're okay."I look back up. "You are okay, right?"

Her cheeks go red as well, but she laughs, "Don't worry, Tobias, I'm fine. Why are you here so early?"

I skilfully avoid the question by asking a question of my own. "Do you want to go out somewhere, like maybe the park? Unless you've got plans already. Or you want to go back to sleep."

"Well, I had plans with my pillow, but I'll break them just for you." We both laugh. "Wait here a minute, I'll go get dressed."

In two minutes, she opens the door again. She is a head shorter than me. Her pretty blonde ha- wait, where did that come from? I internally blush.

"Come on, let's walk." We walk along the road, talking nineteen to the dozen. When we reach the park, we're asking each other questions.

We sit down on a bench and she asks me the next question. "Do you like your name?"

"No. Do you like yours?"

"No." She pauses, "Why don't we give each other nicknames?" I nod and we both think for a minute.

"I think you should be called Tris. It suits you."

Beatr-I mean Tris nods. "If I'm Tris, you should be Toby."

"Alright, Tris."

"Alright, Toby." We both laugh.

"What's your favourite colour then, Tris?"

"Purple, what about you, Toby?"

"Blue."

She reaches her hand out, "Toby, how did you get that bruise?" Her fingers skim the edge of my bruise.

I back away instinctively. "Don't! It's none of your business! Don't be nosy!" I get up.

She looks hurt, but I can't back down now. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize that you didn't want to tell me!"

"It's too late." I storm off, but I don't go far. I watch her from around 5 metres away. She brings her legs up to her chest, and buries her face. I can hear the sobs from over here.

"I'm sorry, Tris." I whisper, before turning around to go back home.

* * *

How do you like it? It's sadder than the last one isn't it? Don't worry! That'll stop soon! Please review! :)


	3. His Family

I've become VERY obsessed with writing this story, so here's another chapter! Hope you guys like this! R&R!

**Tobias' POV**

I sit on the grass outside my house, my legs tucked up so that they're next to my chest and bury my face. I can't believe my mum would do this to me. She left me alone with Marcus, without even thinking about what this would do to me. All she left me was a note. She didn't even say goodbye properly. I touch the bruises on my face. Marcus has been really angry at me for the past week.

I been spending more time with Tris than I haven't lately. Tris. She's the only good thing in my life right now. I have always loved school, because being there means I'm were Marcus can't get me. But lately I have been counting down the minutes until we meet up each day. Marcus hates it when I stay out late. It makes him hurt me even more.

A week ago, Tris asked me about a bruise he'd given me, but I pushed her away. The next day I went to her house and apologized. She forgave me, but I can tell that she doesn't like that I am holding something from her. She is smart, brave, kind, funny, and selfless. Perfect, basically. We have been avoiding conversation about my family. That doesn't stop her from her being my friend though.

Because of her, I've been happy allweek. Except for today. Mum's pretending to be DEAD. That's her cover story. She's going to be factionless. Marcus beats her too. I don't blame her for leaving. If I could, I would too. I blame her for leaving me behind

with him. She didn't even ask me. My life is so unfair that I feel like screaming. Instead I bury my face deeper in my knees.

I hear someone racing down the street, breathing quickly. "Toby! Toby!" I look up, because there's only person that could be. Sure enough, Tris is running towards me. I stand up and she runs towards me, panting heavily. She opens her arms and so do I. She flys at me and hugs me and I stagger back. "Oh God! I just heard, Tobias! I'm so sorry."

This is exactly what I _didn't_ want, sympathy. I'm holding things back from her, and _she _is saying she's sorry. It's not fair. We stop hugging and sit down next to each other on the grass. "How did it happen? Are you alright?" She looks at my face. "Speak, Toby! You're scaring me!"

"I just…I just can't believe it. Yesterday she was here and today she's not." It's not technically a lie, but I know what she thinks I'm saying. My voice is hoarse, and she must think it's because I've been crying, but it's because I haven't spoken for a few hours, ever since I found the note.

"You poor boy!" She looks at me puzzled. "Did you fall?" She touches one of my bruises with the tips of her fingertips. It makes me shiver.

I nod. "Something like that." I feel horrible about lying to her, but I don't have any other choice. Or do I?

I think about it. If I can't trust Tris, I can't trust anyone. It seems drastic after only knowing her for a week, but I know it's true.

"Tris, I have something to tell you." She nods. "It's not true." Her eyes widen. "Marcus, dad, he beats me." Tris gasps. "And mum. She didn't die." I bury my face in my knees again. "She chose to become factionless instead of abused. He hurts us both. That's where my bruises come from. I didn't fall down. He…he locks me in the closet. I'm claustrophobic now. And he hits me with his belt." I look up and pull up the sleeves of my shirt. I always get extra large ones to hide the marks. She gasps again.

Suddenly, realize what this must mean to her. I've been lying to her and pushing her away. She must think I'm horrible.

"Look, Tri-"I start to talk but she interrupts me.

"I can't believe it! Why would you never tell anyone? You poor boy!"

She hugs me again and I blush a little. "Who would believe my word over his?"

"But you have to do something about this! You can't just let him get away with this!"

"I won't." I let go of her and whisper in her ear. "In two years, at the Choosing, I'm leaving here."

"What are you gonna do until then?" I look into her eyes and see concern in them.

I manage a smile when I say, "I'll be fine as long as I have someone by my side."

Tris smiles, the smile of an angel. "I'll be here all along."

With that we lie down side by side holding hands in the grass.

I don't know about you, but I think they are falling for each other hard! Sorry this chapter was a little short! Please review!


	4. His Birthday

The last two chapters have been kind of sad, so I'm going to reward anybody reading with a happy, kind of fluffy chapter! I don't know if anybody has noticed, but I make a lot of references to other movies/books that I like. In this one there is a **really** obvious one. Whoever guesses correctly gets an invisible virtual cupcake!

**Tris' POV:**

I walk down the street, holding the paper bag carefully so that it doesn't tip. It's Tobias's 16th birthday. I'm 14 now. Inside the bag is one home made chocolate cupcake with blue icing. We don't celebrate birthdays here in Abnegation, so I had to make it utmost secrecy. I mad it yesterday, while Mom and Dad were at work.

As soon as I reached home, I looked at the recipe that I'd saved on the computer that is to be used only for research. I'd had this planned for days. It was hard to make the cupcake, because a few of the equipment we didn't have. Nevertheless, I managed, even though the result was far from perfect.

I am so excited to give it to him that I almost start to skip, then abruptly stop when I realize that is probably banging it up. I peek into the bag to check, and to relief it looks okay. I carry on walking.

By the time I reach his house, the sun has gone up even more. I look at my watch. 9:12 a.m. I told Toby that I'd be here by 9:10 a.m. like always. I knock and then hurry to the side of his house so that he can't see me. He comes out, fully dressed and ready to go.

There is a clear look of confusion on his face as he looks around for me.

"Tris? Where are you?" While he's looking the other way, I rush quickly back before he gets a chance to look towards me. I stand on tiptoe and place my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who, birthday boy?"

I feel his cheek muscles twitch into a smile and he says, "Two minutes late, Tris." I move my hands and he turns around to face me. "So, does the birthday boy get a birthday hug?"

I smile and wrap my arms around him, "Of course."

When I let go of him, a huge grin distorts his face. That makes me laugh and he says, "What's in the bag?"

"You might never know." I say mysteriously.

He shrugs and says, "Where do you want to go?"

"You're the one who just turned 16, birthday boy. You tell me."

"Why don't we walk by the river?"

I nod. "That sounds lovely."

So we make our way slowly towards the river. It's is a ten minutes walk, but in a part of the city that not many people go to. Toby showed it to me. When we reach, we sit by the riverbank, me careful to set the paper bag down carefully. It is a winding stream of blue. The suns beats down on us, so I kick off my shoes and stick my feet in the water. Toby does the same. I sigh. The water feels so nice on my hot feet.

"So, are you going to tell me what's in the bag now?" Toby asks. I nod and carefully take the cupcake out. Tobias gasps. "I LOVE cake!"

I look at him surprised as I place the cupcake in his hands. "But we don't make cake here. Have you tasted it before?"

Suprisingly, he nods. "My mom made a chocolate cake for me one before. It was really yummy!"

I smile and start to sing, "Happy Birthday, Toby." By the time I'm finished, he is blushing bright red.

He hugs me quickly with one arm, careful not to squash the cupcake. "Did you make this all by yourself?" When I nod, a huge smile lights up on his face. The conversation tails off as he splits the cupcake in half and gives one half to me and eats the other half himself.

I look into the river after I finish eating. It is as clear as crystal, and I can see all the way to the river bed. Tobias speaks, "Thank you, Tris."

I keep my eyes on the river as I reply, "You're welcome, Toby. It was fun any-"

He doesn't let me finish. "Not just this. I mean everything. All the time that I've know you, has been the best of my life."

I look at him now, my dull eyes on his beautiful ones. "Don't be silly, Toby. You deserve all this and more."

He smiles and then leans down so that his face is an inch away from mine. My breath hitches in my throat. "I don't deserve you. You're amazing." Then he kisses me. I close my eyes, and fireworks explode in my head. I feel like melting into a puddle on the floor. I could stay like this forever. Eventually though, I become breathless and lean away from him, but only a few inches away. His breath is still hot on cheek.

"I love you." I whisper and he smiles.

"I love you too."

So how was it? Very fluffy? (I aimed for that!) !*sighs* I love FourTris! Tell me if you like it, or if you figured out the reference! Sorry it's so short, but I'm going to post again soon!


	5. Her Ankle

Hello! Thank you guys SOOOO much for the 4 reviews. When I saw them I was like *fangirlscream*! You made my day. :) And the reference from the last chapter was:*drumroll*….PERCABETH! It was the lake scene at the end of Last Olympian! As dauntlessgang666 said, it actually resembled the chasm (with FourTris' first kiss) scene as well! That was completely unintentional. Anyway, relax, read, and review! ;)

* * *

I skip happily along the road. I'm going to meet Toby today. Normally, we meet everyday, but we've been having tests for two weeks and we've had no time. I barely saw him for a few minutes this week. Finally our tests are over, and we are meant to be meeting at my house in 10 minutes.

I missed the bus because I had to talk to one of my teachers, but I don't even care because I'm sooooo happy! I've missed him so much.

Because I'm happy, I don't look where I'm going. Because I don't look where I'm going, I don't notice that I turned into a road with bricks and broken glass scattered all around the buildings. Suddenly, I feel a tearing sensation and fall to the ground.

When I fall, I scream because I feel like I'm being stabbed with pins across my body. I look at my hands. There is blood covering my hands and a huge piece of glass inside my hand. It is broken through my skin, and I have to resist the urge to faint.

I try to get up, and I manage to kneel, but when I try to stand I feel the same sharp sensation and collapse to the ground with a whimper of pain. I look at my feet, and immediately see what's gone wrong. My left foot is twisted at unnatural angle, and blood is coming out of a deep gash by it. There is blood all over my body where glass must have entered or cut it. The pain is excruciating.

The sight of the blood makes me feel faint, so I breathe deeply out of my nose. It doesn't work, because now the smell of the blood invaded my senses and I can't think clearly. But I need to think clearly. The more I try to clear my mind, the foggier it becomes. My last thought before I faint is: _Tobias, where are you?_

"Tris? Tris! Where are you? TRIS!" I can hear Tobias's voice but I can't see him. My vision is covered in red. I wonder what it is, but that's not what's important now. I have to try to answer him so I try to call to him, but it turns out more like a whimper.

Anyway, he must hear me because I can hear him running towards me. "Oh God, Tris! What happened to you?" He gently moves my head so that it's in his lap.

"I can't see." My voice is croaky and weak. He gently wipes my eyes with what I think is the sleeve of his shirt. My eyes clear of the red and I can see him.

"Tris, what happened? I was waiting for you and you never came." He brushes some of the hair that had fallen onto my forehead away. When he does, I see his hands. They are scratched and bloody.

"What happened to your hands, Toby?"

He laughs weakly, "You're one to speak. You're whole body is bloody and hurt." I try to move my head to see if he's right, and a pulsing pain runs through my head. I wince and he sees and gently moves my head so that it doesn't hurt. "Don't move. Lie there."

I do as he says, but pain still courses through my body. "I was skipping, and I didn't notice the bricks and glass. I must have tripped hard on my ankle and then fallen onto the glass."

He looks at my ankle, and I can see an expression of horror on his face. "It's bad, Tris, really bad. Do you think you can walk? Because I don't think that I can help you myself. We need to get you to a hospital."

"Why don't you leave me here and go get a doctor?"

"No. I'm not leaving you here." I look into his eyes and see so much concern in them. He really won't leave me.

I say, "I'll try to stand up if you'll help me." I hold his hands, and he gently pulls me up. Almost immediately after I put my weight on my right ankle it gives way underneath me and I collapse to the ground, moaning. It hurts so much. I lie there breathing shakily for a few seconds. Tears start coming out of my eyes and they blur my sight. "I have to try again."

I try to sit up, but Toby pushes me back down. "You can't, Tris! You'll just hurt yourself more." I shake my head and try to get up again. He puts his hand on my arm so that I can't move.

"Toby! How am I going to get out of here? I need to be able to stand."

He shakes his head. "You won't be able to. I'll have to carry you." I'm so tired and the pain is so harsh that I don't object. "First, I'll have to bandage your ankle though." He rips a piece of his shirt off, and nods at me. "You ready, Tris?"

I nod, biting my lip and he proceeds. As soon as the fabric touches my ankle, I scream so loudly that it echoes of the alley walls. "STOP! Please, stop! It HURTS!" The pain is so horrible that my vision is turning black. Toby stops and looks at me.

"I'm so sorry, Tris. But if I don't do this, the blood will keep coming." Tears glisten in his eyes. He starts bandaging it again, and I scream. I cry, and moan, and whimper, and beg him to stop, because it hurts so much. Through the tears, I can see that he is crying himself. He keeps saying that he is sorry. Finally, the bandage is in place. My vision clears, but I don't stop crying.

He pulls my head back in his lap. He's stopped crying. "I'm so sorry, Tris. My beautiful, brave Tris. I'm so, so sorry." He puts his forehead against mine. "I love you, Tris, I really do." I stop crying.

"I love you too, Toby." My voice is weak, but he smiles.

"I'm going to pick you up now, okay?" I nod and he moves his face away. He gently gathers me up in his arms. It hurts a little, but mostly the feeling comforts me. He starts walking quickly but carefully.

My head is by his shoulder and he smells like the soap and lemons. I breathe in deeply, letting the smell wash over me. I feel calm now, and now that the excitement is over, all I want to do is go to sleep. So I will. But I have one last thing to tell Toby before I do. "Toby?"

He nods, "What is it, Tris?"

"Thank you for helping me. And for not leaving me."

He plants a kiss on my forehead. "You're welcome, Tris."

"I love you, Tobias."

He smiles, and the last thing I hear before I go to sleep is him saying, "I love you too."

When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is a white wall. I look around and see that I'm in a white bed and the room is pretty bare. A hospital room. Apart from the bed, all that is here is two bedside tables, a chair next to the bed and a heart monitor. Looking around has made my head hurt, which makes me want to see if I'm still hurt.

The sheets are tucked neatly around my body, so I pull them out. I am wearing the standard hospital gown. My ankle is bandaged heavily. All over my body scars that show where the glass was, but there is now trace of the glass or any blood now. I drop the covers, and just then, the door opens. In comes Tobias, holding a plate with some food on it.

He rushes over to me, abandoning his food on the bedside table. "Tris! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess. But I am a little sore."

He smiles. "Well, that is to be expected. Your ankle is sprained, and you won't be able to walk for a few days. The doctors took out the glass, but you've now got scars everywhere." He pauses. "Thank God you're alright. I was **so** worried about you, Tris." He sits on the chair by my bed.

I blush slightly. "How long have I been out?"

"Around 5 hours. The doctors put you under while they fixed your ankle."

"Have you been here the whole time, then?" Now he blushes and nods. "Where are my parents?"

"They went to see the doctor." I have nothing more to ask, so we sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes. He moves his hand towards me, but stops midway. Then he must reconsider, because he puts a finger under my chin and with the others brushes my cheek. I shiver, but it feels good. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there before. I should've found you earlier." He drops his hand and lowers his head.

I shake my head. "Toby," He doesn't look up, so I stretch my hand and tilt his chin up so that he's looking at me. "You have _nothing _to be sorry about. You found, and if you hadn't, I…" I trail off. "You shouldn't be sorry. Do you hear me?" He nods and smiles a little.

We sit talking until my parents and the doctor comes.

* * *

Awww! Worried Tobias is sooo cute!3


	6. Her Trip

YAY! 10 reviews! Thank you sooo much! Because I'm so happy, I've decided to have a competition! If you guys send an OC (depending on ohw many people send them), I will put them in one of my (Divergent) stories. It might be this one or another story of mine. Send: Name, Age, Hobbies, Faction. Stuff like that.

_This_ story is going to have _at least _3 more chapters. I'll decide if I should continue then. So if you love this story, REVIEW!

* * *

I'm very confused. When I met Tris today, she told me that instead of meeting her tomorrow at her house, like I usually do, I should meet her tonight at the train tracks. So I'm very worried, and very confused. I can't imagine why she would want that. By the time she had finished telling me, we had reached her house so I couldn't ask any questions.

Only the Dauntless use train tracks and Tris once told me that if she wasn't in Abnegation, she wanted to be in Dauntless. Now I'm scared that she's going to do something stupid. This is what I think about as I make my way to the train tracks. Whatever I do, I have to go. Who knows what Tris might do if there's nobody to stop her? As I walk, I think of reasons about why she would've asked me to go to train tracks.

When I reach, I still have no idea why. I stand for what seems like hours next to the train tracks. It is scary, being out here in the dark with strange no- "BOO!" A loud voice interrupts my thoughts and nearly makes me jump out of my skin.

I turn around. "Tris! You scared me!" She giggles.

"That was the whole point!" She stops laughing.

"Why did you tell me to come here?"

"Do you remember Caleb?" I nod. Caleb is Tris' older brother. "Do you remember that he transferred to Erudite?" I nod again. "I'm going to visit him."

My eyes widen with shock. "Tris, you can't! You're not allowed to visit other factions! You'll get if so much trouble if anyone finds you."

It's too dark to see, but I think she crosses her arms. "That's why I am not going to let anyone find me. So are you coming or not, Toby?"

"No, of course, I'm not coming! And you're not going either. I forbid you!"

When she speaks, I can here clear anger in her voice. "You're _not_ going to stop me! I'm going with, or without you!" My anger falters. I don't doubt for one second that she will do as she says and leave without me. She repeats her question softly this time. "Are you coming or not?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm coming. But if it gets too dangerous we are coming straight back home, you hear me? Besides that, how are we going to get there?"

I can almost imagine her smiling. "We jump onto the moving train, of course."

We sit down for a few minutes in silence waiting for the train. I am too wracked with nerves to talk. Soon we here a rumbling that can only mean the train is coming. We get up, and bend our knees, ready to jump. She speaks, "Not the first car, the second. You jump on first." I nod, unable to speak. I feel the rush of wind in front of me and take a breath.

When I see the second car coming, I take a running jump. For a second, I feel weightless, then my stomach hits the train floor and I quickly pull myself in and stand up. Tris is running alongside the train now, so I extend my hand to her and she takes it. I hold onto a railing on the side so that I don't fall out. She jumps, and I pull her in. We move to the middle of the car so that we don't fall out, and sit down. We spend a few minutes just catching our breath.

I am the first one to speak. "That was…"

Tris interrupts, "AWESOME!" We both laugh. I am fully aware that we are sitting so close that she is almost on my lap. Also that we are still holding my hand. From the place that she touches my hand, I feel a tingling.

"Now that we are on, all we have to do is worry about how to get off." We don't talk until we see a twinkling of lights in the distance.

"Erudite." Tris breathes.

I whistle. "I wonder what they use all those lights for." Soon, the train dips and slows slightly. We walk to the exit, still holding hands. "Together?" I ask. Tris nods. "1, 2," I take a deep breath, "3!" We jump, and hit the ground hard. I want to lie like this, but I get up and pull Tris up.

"You okay?" She nods. "Let's go." We walk to the Erudite compound. I pause by the entrance. "You sure you want to do this?"

She nods and says, "Sure. Let's go." We walk into the Erudite compound. I half expect someone to stop us, but no one does. I feel uneasy. Getting into another compound shouldn't be this simple.

We pause by the first cluster of buildings, and I ask her, "Which one do you think he will be in?"

"Headquarters." She pauses, and then points to the middle building. "That one." We head towards it and open it. Of course. The Headquarters of Erudite is a library. Even if the books aren't being used, plently of people dressed in blue with glasses are poring over computers. Tris walks over to a woman in a desk. I can't hear the conversation from here, so I walk closer.

"-brother." Tris looks annoyed.

"I cannot give personal information."

Tris slams her fist into the table. "Tell me where Caleb is." Then I see a man in blue clothes and glasses come up to us.

Then I realize that it's not a man, it's Caleb. "Beatrice, what are you doing here?" He sounds amazed.

"I need to talk to you." Then she looks at me. "Toby, do you mind?"

I shake my head, and they go of to a corner. I still feel uneasy. We shouldn't be here. Around 10 minutes later, Tris comes back. There is mixed feelings on her face: relief, sadness and a few things that I can't identify. "You all right?" I ask, and she nods.

"Let's go."

15 minutes later, we are on the train again. Tris is the first one to speak. We're sitting next to each other cross-legged. "I'm scared, Toby."

I look at her, concerned, "Why?"

"Something's happening, in Erudite. I know it and Caleb knows it too. And whatever it is, it's _not_ good news for me and you. Us." She shuffles around and puts her head in my lap. I absentmindedly brush some her on her forehead away. I keep my hand here, stroking her soft cheek.

_Us_. She said _us_. My heart feels like it's melting, but in a good way. There is an us. I smile. "We'll be fine. I'll make sure of it."

She raises an eyebrow. "Really? How are you going to do that?"

"I'll protect you."


	7. His Mistake

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! So happy and excited! I went to watch PJO2!(It's so good!) :)Can I please get LOTS of reviews for bday gifts? Please? Can we try for 10? I know you can do it! Oh and for rskinner, I love your OC! :) I will put him in the story, but I can't tell you what happens to him, because it will have spoilers. I am so sorry if he doesn't turn out _quite _like you imagined him, but I'll try my best. But everyone else, KEEP SENDING THOSEOCS!

By the way, this chappie is rated T for swear words and violence. Got that? TTTTTTTTTT! If you don't want to read it, just go read the A/N at the end for a brief summary.

* * *

Tris and I stand by the driveway of her house. I _always _drop her off at hers at 5 o'clock. "Bye then, Toby. See you tomorrow." She says reluctantly, and walks to the front door of her house. She rummages around her bag for the key. I plan on waiting until she safely enters, but I don't get that far. She comes running back to me, tears in her eyes.

I feel alarmed. She hardly ever cries. "Tris, what's wrong?"

"I must have left my keys at school! They're not in my bag! How am I gonna get in!"

I grab her shoulders. "Calm down, Tris! Are you _sure _they're not in our bag?"

She nods. "I triple checked."

"Well, isn't your mum going to get home soon?"

She shakes her head and wails, "No! She has that meeting for all the adults and so does my dad! They won't be here till 8! What am I going to do till then?"

I bite my lip. I had forgotten about that. I was about to suggest we walk around until 8, but I knew we couldn't. It was dangerous. "You can come to my house."

Tris looks anguished. "No! Toby! Marcus will be there. I'm not having you get into even _more _trouble with him." She touches one of my more recent bruises on my wrist a butterfly touch and lowers her voice. "You haven't said, but I know he's giving you more trouble because you're out with me." It's true, but I wouldn't give up this precious time for anything in the world.

"He won't be there, Tris. He's at the meeting for the adults as well." She still looks doubtful, but I pull her by the wrist with me so that she has no choice but to walk.

A few minutes later we arrive. I let go of her hand, and take my own key. I unlock the front door, and listen to see if I can hear any noises, but I can't. We walk up the stairs to my bedroom and we drop our bags. I lie my bed, and I pat the space beside me. She blushes pink, but she lies down next to me.

I enjoy having her next to me so much that I don't realise the time passing until I hear stomping and swearing downstairs. I shoot straight up, and pull Tris with me. "Shit! Hide!" I hiss, but there is no good hiding place good enough in a plain Abnegation bedroom. I open the cupboard to check, and even though Tris is small and slight, there was no way she could have hidden in there. The footsteps came closer.

I hesitated, wondering what to do, and that was my downfall. A very angry Marcus opens the door to my bedroom and we freeze and so does he. Then he starts laughing, an evil cruel laugh. "So, this is the little b**** who has been making that useless boy even _more_ useless. I pick up Tris' hand.

"_Don't _insult Tris." I growl, but this only makes smile.

"In love, are you, boy?" I glower, but he just smiles wider, and I realize he's figured out my weakness. "I'll soon put a stop to that."

He walks up to us, and I pull Tris nearer to me. When he grabs my arm from behind me roughly, I don't protest, but when he does the same to Tris, I elbow him hard in the stomach.

The smile has disappeared. "Ouch!" He shakes me hard. "You little shit bag! How dare you elbow me!" He regains his grip on Tris, pressing much harder with his nails this time, so hard that she whimpers. "Stop annoying me, or she'll get it worse."

I breath in and out deeply, trying to resist the urge to punch him, and also trying to figure out how to let Tris escape. Marcus leads us down the hallway with the narrow cupboard. A wave of fear washes over me, because I know what's going to happen, I know, I know.

When we reach the end and we stand in front of it, Marcus smiles again and says. "I think we'll be polite and let the lady go first."

Tris' eyes widen as she realize what that this means. "Please, no."

He doesn't reply, but let's go of her with one arm while he opens the cupboard door. It is small, narrow and dark, and there is just enough space for Tris.

He hits her from behind, sending her flying into the wardrobe, and shuts and locks the door behind her before she focuses again. I run forward, but Marcus has taken the key. I turn on him, eyes blazing. "Let her out." I growl. "Let her out, or I will show you no mercy."

But he just laughs maniacally. "You think you could beat me, boy? You're only sixteen, not a match for me. Besides, you wouldn't want your precious little girlfriend not coming home one day, would you?" A fist of fear unfurls in my heart. He can't kill Tris! Or can he? If he's crazy enough to abuse me, he might. Above anything else, including my _own_ safety is Tris'. I cannot _risk _her getting hurt.

I don't say anything, but I turn around and go stand by the wardrobe door. I didn't realise that while I was fighting with Marcus, my poor Tris has been banging on the door, hollering for me to open it. "Tris." I say it quietly, and she doesn't hear me, so I say it louder this time. "Tris!" She quiets down.

"Toby? Is that you?"

I nod, then realise she can't see me. "Yes, it's me." I sink to my knees and tell her to do the same. "I put my hand on the door, even though she can't see or feel and whisper. "I'm sorry, Tris. So, so sorry. It's all my fault you're…" I trail off.

"No, Toby, you can't think like that. It's not your fault at all." Her voice is soft and soothing, and for a second I believe her.

"Are you all right? No bruises?"

"I'm fine. I'm just really, really, scare…." She doesn't finish her sentence, and I hear a slithering sound and a sickening thud. Immediately I am on my feet.

"Tris? Tris!" I pound on the door, willing it to burst open, and for Tris to be all right. When she doesn't respond, I turn on Marcus. "What's happened to her? Open the door!"

He shakes his head and says scornfully, "Oh, shut up! She's not dead, she's unconscious, you idiot. She still has to stay in there for 2 minutes more." But I can hear the worry in his voice. He doesn't believe himself either. But I know arguing won't help, so I continue to bang against the door, shouting for Tris.

Soon, I hear some moving, and then a frantic scream. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I stop pounding quickly.

"Tris! What happened?"

Her breathing slows down. "I'm okay. I think I fainted. I just found myself stuck in darkness and didn't remember where I was at first. I'm fine now."

I breathe a sigh of relief. For the next two minutes, I talk to her about everything, anything to take her mind of where she was. When Marcus walks up and unlocks the door, I have never been so glad of anything in my entire life. Tris run straight at me and hugs me, nearly throwing me off my feet. I hug her fiercely, protectively, and tears shimmer in both of our eyes.

Marcus tears us apart roughly. "Stop it! Tobias, it's your turn now." My breath hitches in throat, but not at going in there, at leaving Tris alone with Marcus. I don't have a choice though. I am shoved into the wardrobe before I have time to protest. The door slams and I can hear the clicking of the lock. I curse, and hit the wardrobe.

I pause when I hear an all too familiar noise: the slithering of a belt. "This is for your own good." But I know that he's talking to me, not Tris. Then I hear theslap of the belt hitting skin and Tris scream. I hit the door even harder, screaming so loud I drown out all the other sounds.

The next few minutes are agony. They feel like hours, days, even weeks. _What do I do? What do I do? _The question courses around my brain, but truthfully, I know the answer. I can't do anything until Marcus opens the door.

When he does, I storm out of the cupboard, nearly knocking him over. I scan the hallway for Tris, and see her huddled up in a corner, eyes closed, shivering. I run over to her side and crouch down beside her. Her face and arms are covered in long red marks, with blood running down them. My heart contracts. She looks so fragile and broken that I whisper. "Tris! Open your eyes!"

She does as I say and I see her beautiful gray-blue eyes. The emotion I see in them is usually love, but now they are clouded with something I can't recognize. "Go away." Her voice is hoarse and as soon as she finishes speaking she shuts her eyes again.

I am so confused. Why would she tell me to go away? I want to_ help_ her. She knows that? Right? I try again. "Tris." As I speak, I carefully brush her cheek where there aren't any marks.

But she flinches away from me like I'm red-hot and her eyes shoot open. "Leave me alone!" I suddenly realize what the emotion in her eyes is. Fear. She has _never_ looked at me like that before.

Marcus must have said something to her. Anger at Marcus and grief at what he's done to her rush inside me, both fighting for dominance. He must have told her something about me. "Tris. What did he do to you?" I growl.

She looks at me in surprise. "He told me… he told me you didn't care about me." She says, choking up. A tear runs down her cheek, and I gently brush it away.

"Tris. Don't be silly! Of course I care about you! Why do you think he said that to you?" She has moved her eyes away, so I put my hand on her chin and tilt it towards me.

Her cheeks are wet with fresh tears. "I'm sorry, Toby. But he… he made it sound so convincing. That I was just temporary."

I can't believe that she would think that of me. But then I remember how many times he's done the same thing to me. He sounds so truthful, like he is trying to help you by telling you the truth, but really he's breaking you with his lies.

I sigh, and put my lips carefully on her forehead, and when she doesn't flinch away, kiss her lightly. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have brought you here in the first place. It was _asking_ for trouble." She smiles slightly, and then winces as it must hurt her cheeks. I wince too. I need to get her cleaned up.

Marcus. I quickly scan the hallway, having forgotten about him. I breathe a sigh of relief when I don't see him; he is has probably gone, like he usually goes after he whips me. I pull Tris to her feet as gently as I can, and with her leaning on me I manage to get her to the bathroom.

As I sit there, helping her remove the blood, anger starts flowing through me again. This will _never _happen again.

* * *

Okay. So basically, Tris forgets her keys, her parents and Marcus are out at a meeting. Tobias takes Tris to his house, and they don't notice the time. Then, obviously he really hurts Tris cause he figures out that she's Toby's weakness. So basically at the end, he's like: This will never happen again.

Who liked it? :) Please help me get my 10 reviews! :) Going to go eat some bday cake!:)


	8. His Divergence

OH MY GOD! Thank you guys like SO much for all the reviews. By the way, the is the second last chapter, and I will only update the sequel when I get 50 reviews! So please, please review, beacuse I am dying to post the sequel. And to answer some questions/requests you had:  
Isn't it near Tobias' choosing time: It is indeed. This chapter is the Aptitude Test!  
Make her meet him in Dauntless: That is, assuming they both go to Dauntless. ;) The sequel will be about heir life if their factions.  
Are Tobias/Tris like togethertogether: They are, but she is only 14, so they don't do anyhing.  
To Lynds: I will use Lindsay Reyes in my story! Watch out for her. :)  
Okay, on with with the story, and remember to review!

* * *

Tobias and I sit in the playground. He is sitting on the roundabout. I lie facedown on the swings. "So, Toby, the choosing is the day after tomorrow." I say it as casually as possible, but my heart is beating really fast. Is he going to leave? Is he going to stay? I of all people don't want him to suffer at Marcus' hand, so is it right to say that I won't be able to stand it if he leaves?

He doesn't speak for a long time. "Yeah. I know."

"Care to elaborate?"

"On what?"

I scowl at him. "Are you going to, you know…" Are you going to transfer? I want to ask that, but I have to move closer first so that no one else can hear. There's barely anyone around, but it's private information. I get up and go sit next to him.

"Don't do this to me, Toby. You know that you have to tell me eventually."

He sighs, "I don't know, Tris. I really don't. If I stay here, I have to stay with Marcus my whole life. If I go to Dauntless, I risk losing you for at _least_ two years. But it's only two years. It will pass. Besides, we don't belong here. We both know that."

I stare at him, shocked. "How can you speak like that? I can't leave my family! Not after Caleb left! They would be devastated."

He looks pained. "Tris, please. Don't make me do that. You know I can't choose. And if Caleb left, you can too. Just please, Tris. Two years isn't that long. " I can't believe him! Does he think this is _okay_? Because it's not. So not. Two years may not be a big deal to him, but it is to me. He might have a _girlfriend_ by that time.

I get up and he puts a hand on my arm, but I shake it off. "Don't, Toby. Please, don't. You're my best friend! I don't know if I can even…" I blink my eyes to get rid of the tears. "I don't know if I can wait for two years. I'm sorry." I run off, tears blurring my vision. I don't wait to see if Toby follows.

**Tobias' POV**

I sigh and walk into the aptitude test room no. 4. Inside is a pretty brunette woman from Erudite, wearing a blue dress and glasses. The rooms are separated by mirrors, not glass. In the middle of the room, there is a reclined chair, the same as a dentist's, with a strange looking machine by it.

"Sit down." She says it without emotion. I follow her instructions. Normally, for something like this I would be petrified, but I can't think about anything but the expression on Tris' face right before she left. She looked horrified, like she couldn't believe that I would say what I did. I sigh. Does she think this is _easy_ for me? Because giving her up for 2 years will be the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life.

I sigh. I have to focus on the aptitude test. Maybe it will help me decide. I realize that she is offering me a vial of clear liquid. I blush and take it. "I drink this?" She sighs, but nods. Clearly she told me this before. I down the liquid in one gulp, and my eyes start to close.

When my eyes open again, I am somewhere else. I'm in the cafeteria, but there is nothing on the long tables. On the table right in front of me, there are two baskets. One with a knife, and one with a hunk of cheese.

"Choose." I hear a woman's voice say. It is devoid of emotion.

"Why? What will I use them for?"

She repeats herself. "Choose."

I shrug my shoulders. This is only a simulation. It doesn't matter. "Fine." I reach out my hand, and grab the knife. "Happy?" She doesn't reply. The baskets disappear.

I hear a low growling behind me and spin around. There is a dog standing a bit away from me. It growls and crouches down, ready to pounce. I take a step back, take a deep breath and quickly contemplate what to do. When I come to a conclusion, it is this. I will not hurt the dog unless it hurts me. If it attacks, I can stab with the knife.

It takes a step towards me, and I take another step back. We play this game, winding around the tables. I don't know what I want to do, because I am not sure that the dog will tire, ever. I am beginning to wonder if this will ever end, when I notice the girl standing at the other end of the room. She is wearing a cute white dress, and cannot be older than 6.

"Puppy!" She squeals, her arms outstretched, running towards the dog. I shout to warn her, but the dog turns. I can see the muscle in its legs twitching, getting ready to jump. Instinct takes over, and I dive onto the dog, the arm with the knife ready to stab.

But it never connects. My head hits the floor, but thankfully the knife has disappears before I stab myself. I rub my head, and get up. The dog and girl are both gone. I am back in the testing room but there is no one else but me here now. I look at the mirrors, but I can't see myself reflected in anyone. I walk towards the door, and take a deep breath and open it.

But this isn't a hallway, it's a bus. All the seats are taken, so I stand up. "Do you know this guy?" The man asking is sitting next to me. I can't see his face because it's covered by a newspaper he's reading. His scarred hands hold the paper tight, as if it has committed a criminal offense. It takes me a second to realise he is talking to me.

"Well, do you?" I look at the picture he is pointing to. It is under the title of: BRUTAL MURDER APPREHENDED! The man on it is plain enough, with nothing special or odd about him, but he feels familiar.

I shrug my shoulders, and he gets up now. He face is as scarred as his hands are. He looks at me expectantly. "No. I do not know him."

"You're lying!"

I feel anger welling up inside me, even though I know it's true. My voice is considerably louder. "No, I'm _not_!"

He moves his face his face closer to mine. His breath reeks of cigarettes. "Are you sure, boy?" I push him away from me, and he falling back on his chair.

"I'm sure."

"If you told me the truth, it would save me."

I hesitate, and the Abnegation in me claws it's way to the top. _Do the right thing! _It hisses. _Tell him the truth. It will save him!_ "Fine. I know him."

I open my eyes to fear. Did I do the right thing? Should I have told him earlier? I look up and see the Erudite woman staring at me strangely. I notice that she is shaking, and pick myself up. Did I do _that_ badly? Panic unfurls in my chest.

I perch on the edge of my chair. She takes the electrodes out of my head with shaky hands. Eventually I couldn't stand the silence. "What is it? What happened? What did I get?"

She shakes her head and whispers, "I'm not supposed to tell you. I'll get in big trouble. It's not fair, and on my first time, too. Especially after mine." Seeing her this scared makes me realise that she can only be a few years older than me. What is she doing here?

"You're meant to tell me. You won't get in trouble." She shakes her head, and I see silent tears running down her cheeks. I delve into my pocket and take out a tissue and hand it to her. She smiles weakly and wipes her cheeks. "What happened? Why can't you tell me? Are you okay?" I say gently.

She takes a deep breath and puts down the tissue. "Thank you. It's just, I'm not meant to tell you…" She looks behind her, as if she is worried someone will overhear. "that you're Divergent." She whispers the last word.

"Divergent? What does that mean?"

"It means that you're test results were inconclusive, Tobias." I gasp, but let her continue. "You showed equal aptitude for both Abnegation and Dauntless." She pauses. "This is really dangerous. Being Divergent makes you different and dangerous, which is a bad combo for our leaders. This is bad news, and you cannot tell this to _anyone._"

I breathe in a sharp breath. "Why is an inconclusive test result so dangerous?"

But she just shrugs. "I'm not the person to ask. I don't know." When I open my mouth to speak, she hastily interrupts me. "You shouldn't ask someone else either. _Don't._ It's dangerous, like I told you."

The tone of her voice quietens me for a few seconds. "So I can't tell anyone, ever?"

She nods. "I think you understand now. Stay safe, and don't tell _anyone_ your results, okay? Especially not any Erudite. I think you're good to go." I nod, even though I don't understand why she would say something like that about her own faction.

"I have own last question before I go. You speak as if you have first hand experience. Are _you_ Divergent?"

She chuckles weakly. "You could be Erudite with your persistence. But yes, I am Divergent myself." I nod, even though it seems strange to not change faction when yours is the most dangerous for yourself. She doesn't give me much time to consider it though. "Go home. Straight home. I'll make an excuse for ."

I get up and exit the room. Only when I am out, do I realize that my whole body is shaking. I'm trembling like a leaf, and I can't stop myself.

I sit on the bus, feeling vaguely numb. My thoughts are rushing around at such a high pace. The rest of the bus ride passes as a blur. The next thing I remember is getting off at the bus stop closest to Tris' house. People under 16 get two days off: Aptitude test day and Choosing day. I walk the short distance to her house. When I reach her front door, I ring the door bell. When she opens the door, she frowns. "Toby, I didn't know you got off early today."

I curse inwardly. I had forgotten that I was so early. "Ummm… they let us go after the aptitude test." My excuse is so unbelievable I could laugh. Instead I stare at the ground, avoiding her eyes.

"Toby?" I nod and look up. Her eyes are narrowed. "I believe in you, and that is why I'm going to trust that whatever really happened is not important, okay? Because your excuse was _pathetic_." I flush, and she smiles a little. "Come on, let's go."

We walk hand-in-hand to the lake where we first kissed. Tris wanted to go to the park, but I convinced that this was better. I want to go somewhere more… private. When we get there, we sit in almost the same places as we sat before. She lies down on her stomach, feet dangling in the water, her eyes closed.

Once again it strikes me how beautiful she is. Her hair glints in the sunlight, and her expression is completely at peace. At peace. She is at peace when she is with me. How can I keep the truth from her? I _love _her.

"Tris?" She opens her eyes lazily and nods. "I have to tell you something." She nods, and I take a deep breath and start. "I didn't get a regular Aptitude test result. I got Divergent. That means I got both Abnegation _and _Dauntless- my results were inconclusive." She hadn't said anything yet, but then she gasps when she hears what I say next. "This is meant to be like, really dangerous. I'm not meant to tell anyone."

She sits up and moves so close to me that she is almost on my lap. I'm perfectly happy with our new positioning. "Why did you tell me then?" She whispers. Her face is close to mine and I can feel her warm breath on my cheek. I shiver.

"Because you are the _only_ person I trust. You would never betray me. I love you."

I lean in to kiss her, she backs away. I look at her puzzled. "Please, don't say stuff like that. Not if you're," Her voice cracks. "leaving." In that one second, I make up my mind.

"I'm not. Leaving, I mean." She looks at me shocked. "I'm serious. I won't leave to Dauntless."

She surprises me with a hug. "Oh Toby, are you sure? I know I'm being horrible about it, but that's only because I don't want you to leave! I could never force you to do something like this."

I throw my arms around her as well. "I'm sure, Tris. I can't leave you, not even for two years. It'll be fine." I pause. "Just promise me one thing." She nods, her face still buried in my shoulder. I take a deep breath. "Promise me, that you won't go near Marcus, ever. In any case."

She shoots away from me, her eyes flashing with suspicion, annoyance and sadness. "You just said you weren't leaving! Don't lie to me! What you just said didn't sound like something a person who was saying would say. Please, don't do this to me."

"I'm not leaving. I just want to make sure. I never know with you." My voice sounds as calm as I can make it.

"You promise?" I nod. She smiles and leans closer to me. "I love you, Toby."

When she kisses me, it only makes me feel worse about lying to her.


	9. His Big Day

Okay, last chapter! Who's excited? I know I am! Remember, 50 reviews to this story, or you won't get the sequel, and believe me, it will be AWESOME! I've already started planning it! There will be new characters and everything! (Obviously FourTris will still be there) I don't mind what you write in your reviews. So please, please, please review. *cutest puppy dog face* For me?

I sit nervously on my seat, twiddling my thumbs. I can't seem to sit still, even though mum has told me to twice. I am too worried about the Choosing. This is stupid, because Tobias has already _told_ me what he will choose. I sit in the outmost ring in the concentric circle, while the 16 year-olds stand in the outmost circle. I eye the young Erudite woman who is going to do the

I look down the row at the seating order: mum next to me, dad next to her, and Marcus next to him. I barely avoided flinching when Marcus sat down with us. Right now he catches my eye and grins at me. I shudder inwardly, and look behind me.

Toby is standing there; tall and proud in his grey Abnegation clothes. I try to catch his eye, but he looks determinedly at the stage- ignoring me? This action of his brings nasty, horrible thought to my head that I try to suppress. I don't succeed. _What if he really is ignoring you? What if he was lying about not leaving? What is he hates you and wants to get away from you? What if? _A wave of panic rushes over me.

I finally manage to calm myself down by mentally countering the questions. _Has he ever lied to me before?_ No. _Has he ever ignored you before?_ No. _Do you have any reason to panic? _No.

I look back at the stage and see that the ceremony has already started. The names are called out in reverse alphabetical order, so 'Tobias Eaton' will be called near last. I watch as people drag the knife across their hands, blood welling up. What a waste of blood.

Their blood drips into one of the 5 large bowls, determining the course of their future. I watch as blood stains the gray stones of Abnegation red, darkens the shade of red in the water for the Erudite, soaks up in the Amity earth , sizzles on the Dauntless lit coals, and glints on the glass for the Candor. I hear gasps, slight cheers, and whispering.

When Toby's name is called, butterflies land in my stomach. I watch him carefully as he walks up to the Erudite woman holding the knife. A person who doesn't know him might say that he walks with confidence, but I can see the slight shake of his body that means he is trying to keep himself from breaking apart. I suddenly wish that I could hold him, tell him that he _can _break apart, and that I'll put back all the pieces. That I'm there for him and that I love him.

Instead, I watch him accept the knife with steady hands. My breath stops in my throat. He bites his lip as he slices just a small mark on his hand. It suddenly gushes with blood -too much for such a small wound- and I remember that he is already injured there. He probably reopened the wound. I watch only his hand. His left hand is cupped under his right, stopping most of the blood, but some still falls on the floor.

My heart almost stops when in one smooth gesture he moves his hand so it's right above a bowl. He takes his left hand away and the blood falls free into the bowl, his blood splattering on the Dauntless lit coals.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Marcus standing up and starting to swear, loudly. I hear it as if from afar, as if surrounded by water. I see Dad standing up and trying to quieten Marcus, and I see Mum putting her hands over my ears and shooting Marcus an annoyed look. But I just feel numb all over.

I look up at Tobias' face and see that he's finally _deigned_ looking to look at me. Then I realize that he's mouthing something. To me. It only takes a few seconds for me to figure out the meaning, even though he's so far away. _I love you. I'm sorry. _He says it again and again as he walks towards the Dauntless crowd, where I suppose he now belongs. I turn away in disgust. _He did lie to me. I just didn't know. And now he's leaving. For 2 years._

This sinks in by the time the ceremony ends and the Dauntless begin to leave, I look back at Tobias. I won't see him for _at least_ two years, and I won't even look at him. I realise that he's been trying to get my attention, and that he's still trying to tell me something. _Stay away from Marcus. Don't be angry. I'm in love with you._

The last thing he mouths before turning around to avoid being crushed by the crowd

is this: _Come to Dauntless._

AAAAAGGGGHHH! FourTris_!_ PLEASE review! Then you'll find out if she goes to Dauntless! Remember, 50 reviews! (I need 15).


End file.
